


The Consequences of Punishing Hufflepuffs.

by Ill_be_a_knight



Series: Consequences [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Love/Hate, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sinistra is as good as an OC, Slytherin, Smut, Vaginal Sex, snapes chambers, top sinistra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Sinistra visits Snape for punishing her Hufflepuffs.Just a one-shot between Snape and Sinistra, because why not have a bit of Snape smut :)
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Consequences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Consequences of Punishing Hufflepuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> I own HP merch but that is it.

'Aaaahhhhhh,' Sinistra cried, her head thrown back, and her eyes squeezed shut, and her hands seized her thighs. Straddled over his face, his arms hooked under her thighs and his fingers gripped her hips, while she gently ground her hips. His tongue stroked her hot, silky folds, fast and his, large, hooked nose brushed against her hypersensitive clit as he did so.

'That's it!' Her breathing was rapid, and her moaning was getting louder and closer together. Snape suddenly shifted the angle of his head, so now his tongue was on her clit, which made her thighs tense up beside him.

Snape had his eyes locked on her, and he felt he had the best view from where he was. He could eat her out (granted his tongue was getting tired, but he was no quitter) and see her breast bounce slightly and her head thrown back with her mouth open emitting wonderful sounds that made his hard cock twitch more -begging to be touched. Snape snaked his hands slowly up her body to knead her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger then pinched them in unison which received a high pitched cry. He then sucked lightly at her swollen nub, 'ahhhhhh fuck,' she gasped.

'Fuck, Sinistra, you taste so good,' Snape purred with his deep velvet voice when he pulled back for breath.

'Don't stop, you _moron_!' She complained, looking down at him.

Sinistra clutched hold of the headboard and started to ride his face, rolling her hips over him. His nose rubbed faster and, harder against her wet clit, and his tongue worked everywhere else. 

Snape could feel her thighs trembling, and her stomach contracting - she was so so close - and his cock was impossibly hard and aching to be touched, but he refrained.

'Oh god, Severus... Oh my god!' She cried out a few minutes later. Her thighs locked onto his head, her head flew back, her teeth clenched shut and came, her body spasming. He felt her start to pull away, yet he gripped her hips and held her still then continued.

'No ... Snape ... Stop ... pl... please ... I can't -' she whined breathlessly, but Snape continued to lick her, lapping up all her juices. 'Oh...' and she fell limp over him, her pussy remained on his face, her body still jerking.

Some moments later, Sinistra slowly raised her leg, swung it over and turned onto her back. Her brown eyes set unblinkingly on the ceiling, occasionally humming in pleasure as she breathed out, clearly satisfied.

After a moment that felt like forever, she turned her head to look at Snape and smirked. Snape's face glistened with the juices of her and saliva, his hand had descended his lean body, and he was lazily stroking his, long, thick cock. His bottom lip caught tight between his teeth, black, eyes fixed on her. She pushed herself up, murrmered a spell that would produce a skin like condom, and straddled him, so her arse was facing him, slowly, she sank on his cock, her palms gripping his thin thighs.

'Fucking hell,' he hissed when his begging cock was enveloped by her tight, wet, heat.

His hands ghosted over her hips and arse as she began to slowly circle them around his cock. Snape tried to stifle a groan but failed.

'You like that?' she asked, giving another fine circle.

'Yes. Fuck yes!' Snape purred out, his voice vibrating, sending a shiver down her spine.

His long fingers brushed up her sticky spine, grazing through her long hair that hung down her back, then back to her arse that was moving with her motions. Sinistra leaned forward and placed her hand on his shins, using his legs for leverage, she started shallow thrusts on his cock, getting longer after a moment - careful though not to drive too far up his cock. Snape moaned and knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

After a few minutes of watching his cock slide in and out of her pussy, Sinistra spoke, 'Fuck me!' She told, and Snape didn't need to be told twice. He bent his knees to help with support, held onto her hips and met her thrusts hard. Snape started to fuck her in earnest - her hair jumping around as he fucked, some sticking to her sweaty back. He grunted with every thrust until, a minute, maybe two, later, he stilled, pulsing his hot seed with a loud moan.

Sinistra stayed sat on his cock for a while then felt Snape do a simple cleaning charm on then both, when she rose off him and stood, in search of her clothes.

'Not going to stay for an encore?' Snape mocked as he shuffled up to sit against his headboard, and watching her dress.

'No. I only came down here to tell you to lay off my Hufflepuffs - twenty points, twenty! Each -' She shot him an angry look.

'And what a way to be told,' he cut in and smirked at her, she frowned.

'It is not my fault they got caught in the kitchens, the greedy little - '

'Watch what you say, Snape!'

'Why? Will you sit on my face again?' he grinned.

'Fuck off,' she said now fully dressed, he placed his hands behind his head.

'Touchy. And after I just gave you the best orga -'

'Ha.' She snorted. 'If you believe so. I've had better.'

'You will come back,' Snape said flatly, unaffected by her words. 'You always do.' Sinistra glared at him then headed to the door. 'It is just a shame that you have to use your Hufflepuffs as an excuse to justify why you need to come to my chambers. Not brave enough to say that you want me.'

'I do not _want_ you!' she shot back way too fast, he delivered a questioning eyebrow.

She took hold of his bedroom door and pulled it open, and just before he left, he spoke,

'I notice you did not dispute that you will come back!' He said with a wicked smirk. She froze with her back to him and then slammed the door as she left.

He laid and watched the door she just left with a victorious grin painted upon his face; thinking about who the next Hufflepuff will be to get trouble and making sure it will be him to punish them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
